


i will wrap you in my arms (and keep you safe)

by MillieMay



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Canon, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29348031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillieMay/pseuds/MillieMay
Summary: Gil decides to spend his day off joining the Whitly's in their cabin up north during the winter
Relationships: Gil Arroyo/Jessica Whitly
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	i will wrap you in my arms (and keep you safe)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [youngghosts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngghosts/gifts), [Elekat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elekat/gifts).



> Well my city is under an ice storm warning and all my things got cancelled today so I wrote a little something to match the vibes. Enjoy!!

Gil steps out of his car arms loaded, the trudge through the snow is difficult but worth the scene he comes to. The lake had frozen overnight leaving the perfect conditions for their plans. Jessica had called him early in the morning to ask to join them at their cabin further up north. Plans of snowball fights and hot chocolate with his favorite family being too good to resist. Seeing this, he’s thankful he did. Jessica and Ainsley twirl around each other on skates, their laughter and the sound of ice scraping filling the air with joy.

For a seven year old, Ainsley took well to skating. She was a natural almost immediately, with all the grace of her mother who’d grown up skating but gave it up for a couple of years. Now their moves match the other and he smiles at how much Ainsley looks like her mother when she laughs. Her disappointment had been palpable when a group of moms decided they didn’t want Ainsley in their class, solely because of her name. Because of her father. Jessica had looked heartbroken and so angry. Thankfully, however, he knew of a lake that was perfect in the winter for this. 

Malcolm, who is sitting by the lake with a book in hands perks up at the sound of footsteps and runs over. “Gil!” He slows up as he approaches, realizing that he’s carrying their lunch but he smiles nonetheless. “I didn’t know you were coming!” Gil looks at Jess over his head with a sparkle in his eyes. Of course she wanted to surprise them.

“I couldn’t miss out on a snowball fight. Think we can beat your mother and sister?”

“Yeah!”

“Well we better eat up first. We’re going to need some fuel.” Malcolm casts a glance to the two of them. For a moment he looks mournful, like he would regret interrupting their moment of peace. He follows his eyes watching Jessica toss her head back, curls flying with the movement. “Tell you what, why don’t we give them a few minutes and you can tell me about the book you’re reading?”

Malcolm nods excitedly pulling them back over to the spot he’d been sitting. He has his own personal area set up with his book and a couple of games as well as his own skates if he decided to join the two of them. Gil takes up shop beside him letting him go on about the book about the cosmos that Jess had gotten him. He can’t help but smile as his eyes light up when he talks about it.

“Gil!” The excited shout pulls his attention back to the ice where Ainsley is speeding towards the two of them with her mother in tow.

“Ainsley be careful!” She calls out.

The moment plays out all at once. Jessica’s face sinks for only a second before she’s pushing herself even faster. Malcolm is on his feet in a split second, running towards them, seeing something that he hadn’t. Ainsley, who is blissfully unaware, lets out a cry as she’s suddenly scooped up from behind and thrown safely into a snowbank.

Gil’s mind clicks what was wrong seconds too late. Ainsley had been hurtling towards a dark, thin patch of ice between them. Jessica and Malcolm had seen it. The sickening crack shakes the air as Jessica drops beneath the surface with no more than a shout. 

He moves immediately into action grabbing Malcolm by the waste and stopping him before he can run out as well. “Stop!” He holds the squirming teenager tightly. “Go check your sister, get me the biggest branch you can find. I’ve got her.” He stops struggling and takes off to get Ainsley.

He slides unevenly across the ice dropping to his hands and knees as he gets closer to the hole. He screams her name but she’s not responding, only in short moments where she can only get out a shout or two before her head slips under again. It’s harder to get purchase there and his heart sinks as Jessica disappears underneath the black water and doesn’t come back up again. Once there he plunges his arms into the water desperately feeling around for her. When he doesn’t feel anything, he sticks his head in ignoring the pain as he tries against everything to see her.

When he surfaces he feels more than sees Malcolm passing him a long branch. He takes it with both hands pushing it into the water. He almost cries with relief when he feels the resistance of something pulling on it beneath the water. He reaches in again finding Jessica’s hand on the branch, from there he follows her arm until he can reach her shoulders pulling her with all his might onto the surface again. She comes up with a gasp, her breathing short from the cold and shock rushing through her. He uses the purchase of the back of her coat to pull her all the way out of the water.

She’s shivering violently and whimpering, “Ainsley.” She manages to get out, her teeth chattering the entire time.

“She’s safe, you tossed her out of the way.” He runs his shaking hand over her slicked hair checking to see if she hit her head at all but he doesn’t see any sign of bruising or scratches. He sits up cradling her head into her lap while keeping a close eye on Malcolm and Ainsley at the same time. “I got you Jess, I got you.” He whispers, dropping a kiss to her forehead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night it takes Malcolm and Ainsley longer than usual to settle down. The two of them hover around their mother like she does when either of them are sick and hurt. Ainsley is still a little confused at the events but she could tell Malcolm was worried, so she was worried. Jessica still sits in front of the fireplace, hardly moving all night other than to put the children to bed.

She looks smaller with the large blanket wrapped around her shoulders. Her hair had long since dried but her shivering never subsided. He knows, deep down, she’s plagued by her own thoughts. That’s what is causing the shaking, not the cold.

He reaches down to her passing her a cup of hot chocolate. She looks up, as if startled by his presence but smiles at the offer. Her lip tweaks a little more at the marshmallows packed over the top. “Really?”

“It helps Ainsley when she gets worked up.”

“Is it spiked?”

“Couldn’t find any liquor.”

“Damn.” She smiles as she takes a sip nonetheless. He takes a seat next to her, their shoulders touching. She leans closer and it makes a shiver run down his spine. “Thank you.” He turns his head in confusion. “For saving me.”

“You don’t have to thank me Jess. You saved Ainsley.”

“I almost didn’t.” She whispers and the confession holds in the air heavily. “I felt the ice cracking as I picked her up. Another second and we both would’ve fell in. I keep seeing her stuck in there and I-”

“Malcolm tried to go out, if I wouldn’t have stopped him I think he would’ve thrown himself in to get you.” She looks at him startled.

“Is this supposed to help?”

He tips his head in a half shrug. “Point is, we can’t get lost in the ifs. You threw Ainsley like a ragdoll though, who knew you had it in you.”

“Yeah, well grabbing Malcolm mid nightmare while he’s sprinting towards the steps will build strength real fast.” She laughs but it doesn’t quite reach her eyes. He reaches out taking her hand, when she doesn’t pull away he gives it a light squeeze. She’s stronger than most people he knows. To power through the things she does, he can’t help but admire her.

“Are you sure I can’t convince you to go get checked out?” His eyes study her face. While there were no external signs of injury he’s more than aware how quickly hypothermia can set in. Even with how fast he and Malcolm got her to the car versus getting her warm in the cabin, he’s still weary about it all.

“No hospitals. Please.” He almost misses the plea at the end, it’s so quiet. “I’m fine. Really. If anything changes I’ll tell you.” He only nods wrapping his arm around her shoulders. The fire flickers in the quiet, pulling his attention to the dancing flames. “I’m sorry your day off wasn’t really as planned.”

“No.” He chuckles. “It sure wasn’t.” She sighs but he tilts his tone again, “I suppose it’s a good thing I got Nelson to trade shifts with me so I have the whole weekend here.” Her jaw drops in shock and she shoves him playfully. “Play nice.” He teases.

“Make me.” She blushes realizing the challenge had slipped out before she could control it. They’ve flirted a few times in the past year, this family quickly becoming his new normal. This feels different though, like the walls are closing in on them, like the air is electric. He leans in before she can begin to apologize.

Her lips on his feels like the universe righting itself. Everything at once clicking into place. He pulls away, not wanting to pressure her into something she doesn’t want but he wishes it would’ve lasted a little longer.

He gets his wish when she pulls him back in, abandoning her mug on the wooden floor. His hand goes to tangle in her curls pulling her even closer. The smell of vanilla and honey threatens to overwhelm his senses. The taste of the hot chocolate on her lips is addictive and he just wants more.

He pulls away again, this time to catch his breath. Her smile lights up the room more than the fire, her eyes dancing with a hope that she’d confessed to him years ago that she’d lost. It makes his heart skip more than a few beats to be the one to witness such a change. How lucky could he possibly be?

Settling back into the quiet with Jessica’s head on his shoulder he’s certain he’s the luckiest person in the world.


End file.
